


The View

by living_the_dream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_the_dream/pseuds/living_the_dream
Summary: The stars give Lance a sense of peace, Keith gives him actual peace.





	The View

Blue’s hangar had the best view, he would fight anyone on that, and even if he was no longer her pilot he never felt unwelcome sitting next to her. So he would sit, back resting on one of her paws, and look out into the universe.

When Lance was seven, he lived out in the fields. It had been a little far from the city, and at night, he would go out into and fall asleep looking at the stars. He would receive a scolding the following morning, and promise to never do it again, yet less than a week later he would be sneaking out again. Ever since, the stars became a symbol of peace, and whenever he felt overwhelmed he would go out to see them. 

The fight had been intense, as they usually were, but not as successful as they tended to be. And he thought, well, he knew, part of it was his fault. If he had just acted a little faster, thought a little less, they would’ve won. So, he looked. The twinkle of the stars was hypnotizing, and gave him a chance to feel free, to feel like a little boy, just waiting for a scolding but knowing that it would be worth it.

“Hey there,” Keith’s voice was soft, as it usually was in moments like these. Lance would like to say that he was strong, and only went to Blue in rare moments, but the truth was, he probably spent more time in here than in his own rooms. Keith was very aware of that.

Lance didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to, and he couldn’t. He was sure Shiro had already told Keith how the mission had failed, how Lance was too slow, how the aliens on that planet had died. He couldn’t even remember the planets name, much less how the inhabitants had looked. He would probably never know.

He felt Keith’s warm body next to his as he sat down. An arm was placed around his shoulders and he let Keith pull him in. Sometimes, Keith would talk him through moments like this, help him see how important and valuable to the team he was, and other times, like this one, they would both sit in silence, watching the stars.

Hours later, Lance fell asleep on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

He woke up on Keith’s bed, also not a rare occurrence, the remnants of a bad dream slipping away. He cleaned the dried tears from his face and sat up, but Keith was nowhere to be found. Shiro would be calling the team to the meeting room soon, to discuss strategy and who knows what else, and Lance was still wearing the uniform from the battle. He was about to walk out when Keith walked in.

“Hey there.”

Lance rubbed his neck, while it may happen often, it still wasn’t easy to let Keith see him so vulnerable.

“How are you feeling?” He was still speaking softly, as if afraid to scare Lance. Lance was thankful.

“A little better,” He wouldn’t meet Keith’s eyes, but he let him guide him to the bed. They sat, facing each other.

“Shiro told me about your mission yesterday,” Keith took Lance’s hands into his own, trying to get Lance to look at him.

“I would´ve assumed so,” Lance kept staring at their joint hands, “seeing as you met me in the hangar.”

“Lance-“

“It was my fault, ok?” Lance finally looked up, and there was so much pain in his eyes Keith wanted to look away. He didn’t. “If I had just moved a little faster, if I was just a little more like…” Lance let his face fall, “like you, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

Softly, Keith place his hands on Lance’s face, and brought their foreheads together. He could feel Lance’s breath on his face, could see the guilt etched in his features. He let a couple seconds pass by, letting Lance feel him, trying to transmit with his body how much he loved him

“Lance.” Lance could see so much love in Keith’s eyes, so much love that, at the moment, he didn’t feel deserving of, so much love that he had to look away. “Lance, look at me please.”

If it were up to him, he probably would’ve left by now. But Keith’s soft hands held him in place; Keith was so good to him. A moment later they locked eyes again, and Lance could feel himself crumbling.

“You did the best you could, and that’s what matters”

He crumbled. The tears fell undisturbed under Keith’s watchful eyes, eyes that were still so full of love. He was pulled into a hug, and he let Keith’s presence, his strength, comfort him. When he finished crying, Keith pulled him back, cleaned his tears with his thumbs and locked eyes with him again.

“Lance, what happened wasn’t your fault, ok?” Keith’s rubbed his thumbs in soothing motions against Lance’s face, “You did the best you could, everyone did, but sometimes we lose. And that is okay. So don’t get too hung up about it, okay?” He gave a small smile.

Lance leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss, a mere brush of their lips. And gave him a small smile back. “Okay.”

Blue’s hangar had the best view, he would publicly fight anyone on that, but in the privacy of Keith´s room he could easily accept how Keith’s eyes were the best view.

**Author's Note:**

> *peace emoji*


End file.
